Destroyed Angel
by SsXAngel
Summary: It has been a few months since Psymon was taken off big mountain for the murder of Hayden Joel Davis. But in that time, Elise had gone cold and misses him so much. Will Psymon face the rest of his days in jail? Final of the trilogy!. EliXPsy complete!
1. The silent hymm of Angels

The clouds brought nothing but coldness to the world.

Nothing for a destroyed angel to rejoice, nothing at all just another day of misery and loss.

Her eyes looked to the sky and she sighed slowly.

Sitting on the snow just watching the cold snow shine, she only wished that she could be with him.

Tears fell down her cheek as she cried ever so silently.

The snow seemed like it was crying along with her as if fell slowly and softly, she wiped the tears away with her fingers that were so cold that they were aching, she figured that it wasn't much, she could get used to it. Frostbite wasn't far away but she didn't care. She loved him so much and she told him, but it was too late.

The sun gave little warmth and she hated it, she was so cold but she didn't know if she wanted to be warm or not.

She only hoped that he was warmer than she was.

Chains and metal surrounded him as he sat on the cold floor. Who ever said that prisons are fancy?

They won't be for someone with a criminal record and all out maniac.

Someone like Psymon Stark. Psymon hated this place and it wasn't the first time he had been in a place like this. Way long ago, he had been here for a car crash, he had killed 2 kids and the adult was seriously wounded.

He showed more remorse than ever but the angry mother wouldn't take it and had him sent to this place where he was tortured beyond belief. It's here where he had learned his evil stare.

He would think that this is where he went insane and as soon as he was out and in the SSX circuit he could prove how insane he was by jumping over power lines with a BMX bike.

People say that he got crazy by doing that stunt, but you'd have to be crazy in the first place to do a stunt like that.

He didn't really understand it, deep down inside he felt like he was normal but everyone still gave him the weird or scared look as to they were afraid of him.

Sometimes he would dream, dreams of everyone he loved becoming zombies and killing him slowly, suffocating him or him being stabbed by them.

He felt at the mercy of everyone else but he never showed it. He was determined to not let any one see his pain.

He knew he was never going to be accepted by everybody else, he was too weird for them.

But still he carried on living and being there for his friends and loved ones. Psymon craved to get out of this hellhole. Find a place to live away from everyone and live alone. All he needed was himself…. But then she came into his mind.

He loved her so much. He wanted to protect her with everything he had.

His eyes scanned the ceiling and he saw spiders crawl along it all by themselves. How brave of them.

Suddenly, the jail door opened and two big men dragged Psymon outside and the light attacked his eyes with no apology. How mean.

They dragged him to a room that was sealed off to the rest of the cells. They sat him down on a lone chair covered in straps and metal wire that was poking out from the sides.

The Torture Chair.

Oh how he had been here so many times before. Where they hoping to shock him back to being normal? He laughed, its not gonna happen.

How can you be shocked to normality when you already are normal? It didn't make sense but this stupid security wouldn't tell the difference between sane and insane.

They strapped him to the chair with smug grins on their faces and no one talked but Psymon could tell what they were thinking.

"He deserves this, this will teach him," they all thought.

He watched them evilly and his evil glare started to take its toll, one of the started to become jittery and the other looked really nervous.

Psymon continued staring them insane and before one of them went completely mental, the biggest man there pressed the button. More than thousand volts of electricity coursed through Psymon's veins and Psymon let out a terrifying scream that he swore could be heard from big mountain. He hoped that she didn't hear his pain, his torture, he hoped with all his heart and mind that she had found peace. Hoped she was in a peaceful state of mind.

But his hoping was wasted on her; she refused to accept that fact that he was gone.

She wouldn't allow anyone to tell her any different.

Her penetrating eyes thought deep into her soul.

She loved him was the sentence replaying over and over in her mind. How could she live without him?

Psymon's skin had been burned from all the electricity and he was still shocking strikes form his unconscious body.

The security guards had locked him up in a completely different room to where he was before, the only solace of light was a tiny window in the far east side of the room.

"That will teach you, for giving everyone the creeps," they all condemned.

Psymon never heard them his mind was locked away in a cage controlled by his inner self, a raging demon who demanded to be released.

"Psymon, I love you," Elise's voice echoed in his memories.

He was reliving this horrible moment and he was getting angrier and angrier.

He was breaking.


	2. Psymon's memories

Raging and nearly tortured to death, Psymon awoke in his isolated room. It wasn't until a few moments later he remembered why he had fallen unconscious, oh god he despised those lame security guards, he could easily kill them.

He shook his head. No, no more killing. The last murder he committed, he thought would have saved loads of poor women, turns out he's the one suffering.

They didn't even bother listening to his explanation to why he had killed Hayden. Nope, it was just rush in, put him in a straight jacket and off to the torturous prison that he had basically lived in.

Psymon didn't regret killing Hayden; he had wanted to kill him ever since he was 18 years old.

**10 years ago:**

Elise was sitting at the front of the classroom and Psymon was sitting right behind her.

He enjoyed the view of her perfect hair. He liked looking at her backside. He thought he was mental but he secretly liked it. He loved it when she bent down to pick something up, wow, what an ass! Lots of junk in the trunk was just how he liked it.

Unfortunate Elise could never really notice him. No, too busy hanging out with her boyfriend. Hayden, the bully.

Lots of times he had always called Psymon names and tried to pick fights with him. But Psymon knew the right thing to do; walk away. Most of the time it worked, except for the odd occasion where Hayden was really bashful and wanted to prove to Elise just how tough he was; beat up Psymon Stark.

Psymon never thought that Elise actually liked seeing Hayden beating up other guys. He thought it was more for Hayden's ego than anything else.

Still Hayden beat him up, left him with bruises on his head, black eyes. Psymon inwardly swore revenge.

Of course Psymon's luck raised on the day that he had caught Elise alone and they got talking. Or more flirting.

Well, either way there was defiantly chemistry between them and Psymon knew he loved her.

But Hayden being the jealous type saw this thing between them and he had picked a fight with Psymon for it.

But that day, Psymon had won. He had nearly killed Hayden but something told him to stop. He was glad he'd stopped otherwise he and Elise would have never kissed and would never have been on the SSX circuit.

Anyway, a week after that Elise had been trying to break up with Hayden but with little luck.

"Hayden, I do not love you. My heart belongs to someone else! So get away from me!" Elise had shouted to his face.

"You don't mean that, I know you want me." Hayden was a stubborn bastard and couldn't accept reality.

Well, even if Elise couldn't break up with Hayden, that didn't stop her from being with Psymon.

Most of the time, they would meet behind the library and make out while Hayden was busy hanging out with his mates.

Life was going good.

All the secrecy was turning Psymon on more than usual and he noticed Elise's body growing very nicely indeed.

That is until one night, Psymon had given Elise a letter in class:

_Meet me outside the baseball stands at 10pm tonight, I've got something for you._

_See ya,_

_Psymon._

Elise read it and hid it in her pocket. Hayden had seen Psymon give her this letter and his curiosity piped in.

What was Psymon planning? Well, he was gonna make sure that Psymon didn't do anything to hurt his girl.

What Hayden didn't know was that he was going to be the one who was going to hurt both of them.

That night, Elise came alone, she saw Psymon sitting on the stands waiting for her.

"Hi," she said.

"Good, you're here, I've got something for you," Psymon said as he lead her to behind the stands.

Elise was hoping that he wasn't just leading her behind here to hurt her or to do something worse.

Nope that didn't happen, what did happen was that Psymon reached down into the grass and pulled out a beautiful golden necklace.

"Oh my god, it's beautiful!" Elise said as she put it on almost as soon as she saw it.

Psymon smiled.

"Something beautiful for someone more beautiful," Psymon said, he thought he sounded really corny but Elise smiled greatly and kissed him.

Psymon liked it and he wrapped his arms around her.

Things were about to heat up but they suddenly heard a familiar voice.

"Well, well, so this is what you have been up to my little angel," Hayden said as he and his group of bullies came up behind him.

Psymon wanted to do the right thing and protect Elise from these no good jerks but they had circled them.

"What the fuck do you guys want from us?" Psymon asked rather pissed off.

"I want you to give me back what's rightfully mine!" Hayden yelled.

"Hayden I have told you, I don't love you, I'm not yours! I'm with Psymon." Elise told him again.

A very cross look came over Hayden and he signaled his buddies. Each of them took a step forward.

Elise and Psymon were afraid for each other.

Psymon was worried what he was going to do to Elise and Elise was worried what they were going to do to Psymon.

"Come home baby, you don't belong with this nutcase, he is a good for nothing dumb fuck who can't even think properly!" Hayden laughed.

Psymon had enough of this bullshit from Hayden, without knowing it he had lunged for Hayden but his buddies had Psymon pinned down to the ground and they sat him up but they still kept him pinned.

Hayden had grabbed Elise by the necklace and had looked at it weirdly.

"So he gave you this huh? Cheap budget piece of shit." Hayden made a digusted look before he chucked it down on the ground.

Elise had taken that as the last straw and she punched him but it wasn't hard enough, Hayden's fist had came up and struck her in the stomach.

He just laughed.

"Come on baby what's the use of trying huh? We are meant to be. Why are you denying it?" Hayden asked as he stroked her and pinned her up against the stands.

"Hey, Psymon, you like looking at Elise's pleasure? Well here's you wish. Because I'm nice I'll make it nice and long." Hayden said as he unzipped his pants.

Psymon knew what he was doing.

But he couldn't do anything to save her, being trapped by Hayden's gang.

Psymon could sense Hayden's friends getting a little uneasy as Hayden pulled out his cock and ripped off Elise's pants.

Everytime Elise had struggled, Hayden had punched her and she had screamed in pain as Hayden raped her in front of his gang and Psymon.

Psymon cried as he saw Elise's pain, oh how he wanted to kill the living fuck out of Hayden. How could he do this to anyone? Such humiliation, It was insane!

When Hayden had finished with Elise he gave a nod and his friends all beat Psymon up. Psymon was no match for a 1 on 7 or 8. It was fixed from the start but Psymon still fought, as he wanted to save Elise. He loved her and wanted protect her.

Soon, they had left him bloody and beaten up so badly that he couldn't think straight and they left Elise lying there.

They walked away laughing and hi five'ing each other as they walked.

Minutes passed and Elise crawled over to Psymon's body.

"Are you ok?" Psymon weakly asked her.

Elise just cried as she hugged Psymon.

When Psymon had stabbed Hayden all those weeks ago, he felt like he had saved her that night by killing him and like his revenge had been served.

But his revenge had come at a price, never to see his love again and now be tortured every day on that despicable chair that never cured his brain no matter how many times they shocked him.

Still, Psymon showed no remorse, he wasn't sorry for killing him.

Once again, they took him to the torture chair, once again, he was shocked. His skin was badly deteriorating by the current of electricity flowing into him.

But he never showed the pain and the guards were uncertain if he could feel any pain at all.

Her hat covered most of her face and she kept quiet as she entered the prison. She walked up to the counter desk and approached the man sitting there, he had absolutely no neck and seemed like the type of person who doesn't give a shit about anyone or anything.

"I'm here to make a bail." She said.

The man with no neck, it was more attached to his shoulders than anything, looked at her curiously.

"Whom are you bailing?" he plainly asked.

"Psymon Stark, 28 year old Canadian," she said.

"His bail will cost $200,000, show me the money." He greedily said.

She smiled and held up the $200,000, she saw the gleam in his eye as he typed something onto he computer.

"I will need a name and id." He said.

She smiled again, then she held up more money,

"How bout I give you this and we forget the name and id?" she bribed.

It was such a tempting offer and the man could not resist.

"Okay, miss unknown, bail on Psymon Stark is granted."


	3. The Day of Return

Psymon sat there on the ground, every time he moved he found himself getting shocked by a few stray electrical currents still flowing around him.

The door opened and Psymon suspected the guards to take him away again. Strange, they only shock him once a week, twice in one day might kill someone, but then again, he had a feeling they would want him dead.

"Come to shock me again?" Psymon asked, not moving his head up to see the men.

"No." A woman's voice answered.

This surprised him.

"Koari?" he asked uncertainly.

Kaori nodded and took off her hat.

"What the hell are you doing here?"Psymon asked.

"I'm bailing you out." She said as she stood him up but she got shocked.

"OW!" she gasped.

"Sorry," Psymon said. It wasn't his fault that they shocked him.

Kaori walked him out of the jail and helped him onto the helicopter.

"Why did you do this?" Psymon asked curiously.

"To save you and Elise. Seriously, without you, Elise is a mindless zombie! It's getting way to frustrating to even talk to her. I think that what she needs is you to help her get over it. Plus, I had extra money so I thought why not spend it on a friend." Kaori said.

It surprised Psymon that she thought of him as a friend, rather than just an acquaintance or a sex buddy.

He just sat there thinking of Elise.

That night, Elise sat in her room, looking out the window. She hadn't been bothered with anything. She hadn't raced in weeks, thought she was too sad to think of winning.

She knew everyone was getting sick of her depression, (I mean for gods' sake get over it already!).

But she couldn't help it, she thought that if anyone else went through loosing someone they loved, they'd be heartbroken to.

She couldn't bear it anymore.

She rested her head on the pillow and tried to fall asleep, but she knew it was near impossible.

She heard footsteps and thought it was Hayden again.

She laid there not daring to breathe.

The footsteps were right outside her room and she became more frightened.

The door opened and she tried to be dead.

The footsteps were right beside her and she was about ready to attack. She sensed that someone was there and as soon as she felt an arm reach out to touch her, she sprang to life gripping the persons hand and twisting it.

"Oww!" Psymon said as his arm was twisted.

She instantly let go as she realized who it was.

"PSYMON!" she yelled as she hugged the life out of him.

"My, aren't we sorry?" Psymon joked referring to her trying to twist his arm off.

"I'm sorry I thought you were some attacker." Elise said.

Psymon laughed.

"I missed you like hell" Elise said as she hugged him tighter and she began to cry.

"It's ok, I'm here and I'm not planning to leave ever again. I don't want to be without you." Psymon said as he hugged her back.

Elise smiled. She had her man back again.

Nothing felt more right than what she was feeling now.

In the distance, Kaori knew she had done the right thing.

She figured that any one of her friends would think of doing the same for her, her friends including Psymon.

She sat on the couch and looked pleased.

Then Mac came into the room looking puzzled.

"Hey, Kaori have you seen my $300,000? I can't find it anywhere."

Kaori tried to look innocent.

"Umm, not been spent already." She said.

"Kaori! That was my Christmas money!" Mac yelled but his voice didn't let any anger show.

"I'm sorry." She said. "It was for a good cause though."

"Oh really?" Mac asked doubting that idea.

"Yeah, let's just say that Elise will never be sad again."

"Well, lot's of hope with that. People are gonna wonder why he's back you know. The media have already labeled him a murder and he might be banned from the tour." Mac said as he sat down next to her.

"Well, we will just have to tell them the truth." Kaori said with a proud smile.

"Good luck trying to convince them, you know how thick they can be…you say one thing and they turn it around the opposite way." Mac stated.

"I know that, I just hope that I'm doing the right thing." Kaori started to doubt it.

"Baby, I know you did the right thing. You made Elise stop being so unsociable, it's a good thing." Mac patted her on the shoulder.

"I hope your right." Kaori smiled.

Too bad that after all her efforts, Psymon did get a warning from the organizers. They were concerned if he'd kill anyone else.

Of course Psymon really didn't want to be kicked out, he loved snowboarding. He loved being at such high altitudes.

"Hey man, if I'm not here? Who will be the peak 3 master?" he asked Elise.

"Don't worry baby, I won't let anyone take your place. I'm the only one good enough to even stand a chance on your place anyway" Elise smiled.

"I could be kicked out, just for revenge. I got it but it came back to bite me on the ass. I hate it!" Psymon shouted.

"Don't those stupid people understand? It was a one time thing! There is no one else worth it, Hayden was such a duckweed, and he really wasn't allowed to live. Not after what he did to you and Kaori." Psymon lowered his voice somewhat when he mentioned her name.

Elise hugged him.

"I know." She whispered almost crying.

"Hey, I'm sorry, didn't mean to remind you." Psymon gritted his teeth, he told himself to never mention that again.

"It's okay, thank you for being there for me when it happened." She whispered.

"You are thanking me for witnessing it? Not something I'd like to see everyday you know what I mean." Psymon joked, trying to ease the pain.

"I know, but I had you there with me after…it. If I didn't have you, I probably would be six feet under." Elise smiled, as he looked into her eyes.

Psymon was pretty amazed at how hard she was trying not to cry.

"Why didn't we tell anyone?" Psymon asked.

"I really didn't want people to know back then, I'd walk into class and people would have said 'look it's the girl who got raped.' I really didn't want that." Elise sobbed.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring you down with me." Psymon apologized again.

"I'd rather be down with you than for me to be alone again. I really missed you the time you were gone." Elise hugged him again.

"Well, I'm probably gonna bring you down again when we are in the courtroom." Psymon wrapped his arms around her and felt her go rigid.

"Oh yeah, court. We have to prove that he deserved it. But I still think that you will be sent back there! I don't want you to go back there!" Elise shouted into his shoulder.

"I don't wanna go back there either. So many bad memories there. But here with you I feel much better. I will be proven innocent, don't you worry about a thing." Psymon sighed.

"God knows how many other women he had done too." Elise whispered.

"More than enough, but we can't really expect a great deal of judgment, I mean he's already dead, all we can hope for is the dury believes all the evidence that he was cold blooded rapist." Psymon scowled.

"Well, we have Kaori as evidence…" Elise started.

"I really don't think she'd handle being reminded of it, it's way too painful and even you are struggling to hold it in." Psymon said in a low voce.

But with that a couple of tears trickled down Elise's face.

Psymon saw them and wiped them away with his finger.

"Such a beautiful woman shouldn't be haunted this way; I'll make it all better." Psymon said softly as he leaned towards her and kissed her gently on the lips.

Elise kissed back and wrapped her arms around him again.

But suddenly a bad thought came into her kind and she pulled away almost as soon as they started.

"What's wrong?" Psymon asked wondering if his kiss wasn't up to standard.

"What if they don't believe you and your taken away for life!?" Elise cried.

"How did that come into your head? I really doubt that will happen!" Psymon was shocked that she was thinking that.

"I just couldn't bare seeing you being taken away again!" Elise sobbed.

"Hey hey, just remember, it's a "what if" not all what if's happen in real life. Life is just too unpredictable to make assumptions like that." Psymon advised her.

"I just hope your right." Elise whispered.

"I'm hoping that too." Psymon smiled.

"The letter says that I have 1 week to prepare for court. Of course they were much happier with me in that place! They are worried about me killing anyone else; I think they should be worried for their own necks." Psymon scowled.

"Your joking ain't you?" Elise asked.

"Of course I am. If I wasn't I'd really be in jail forever." Psymon smiled.

"Can you do me a favor and NEVER joke about that? Okay?" Elise said.

"Okay babe, I will do that." Psymon said and he kissed her.

In the back of his mind, Psymon was dreading the decision of the judge, he too couldn't bare not being with Elise again…


	4. Courage of an angel

The cold morning did nothing but fill the heart with heaviness. Even though waking up next to the love of his life, it still felt like there was the world on his shoulders.

He only had 3 more days until he was to be called down to the courtroom and tell everyone the story, although as much as he really didn't want to mention it again, he knew he had to.

For Elise's and Kaori's sake, it was one thing to save them, he hated the sound of a woman crying, something deep inside him always felt guilty whenever he heard it.

He guessed it had something to do with that car crash he inflicted; he couldn't get the sound of that angry mother's cries out of his head, no matter how many times he whacked it against the wall. They just came back.

He felt really bad knowing that Elise had cried herself to sleep half the time. It was rather depressing that she was sad all the time, Psymon would had preferred if she spent his possibly last moments with her being happy.

He got out of bed and looked at himself in the mirror; he hadn't realized how much of a beating he had taken in that place he loathed so much.

He had pale stripes racing down his face and his eyes were darker than he remembered.

He placed his hands against the mirror and stared at the ground.

There was no way in hell he was going back there again…

He didn't dare wake up his sleeping girlfriend and he found his clothes on the floor, he put them on and sat down on the bed beside her.

His eyes gazed upon the clock and he saw that it was only 8:30 in the morning, strange he was usually up before this hour, well, he didn't blame himself, it had been a long time since he had a decent amount of sleep without being interrupted just to be shocked every two hours.

He sat there for awhile before he heard a knock on the door.

With a sigh he opened it to find Mac standing there rather uncomfortable.

"Mac? What are you doing?" Psymon asked rather like his usual self.

"I just wanted to say thank you for saving kaori that night. I never said it so I'm saying it now." Mac said softly.

Psymon smiled and Mac was a little bit surprised, it had been the first time he had seen Psymon genuinely smile.

"Your welcome." He said softly.

Mac had never heard Psymon talk like this and he was wondering if the real Psymon had been abducted by aliens.

"So um, yeah thanks anyway." Mac bowed his head and started to walk away.

"Hey Mac." Psymon called.

"What?"

"How is Kaori anyway?"

"Well, still a little shocked by the whole thing, well, I don't blame her, I mean she saw someone die…I'd be rather shocked too. But she's taking it rather well. She keeps in mind that something good came out of something bad, I guess." Mac explained.

"Good? What could have been good about the whole thing?" Psymon asked as he closed the door behind him.

"Well, you and her ain't enemies anymore. You and Elise are back together, Hayden's dead, need I say more?" Mac lightened up a bit, he was beginning to like this new Psymon, maybe all the scariness was shocked out of him. Maybe he was seeing the Psymon Elise fell in love with?

"Hmm, yeah but not all the corruption is over." Psymon sighed.

"What's there to be afraid of?" Mac asked.

"Let's see, me being jail for the rest of my life, Elise becoming nothing but a mindless zombie who will commit suicide. Kaori missing a friend, you put up with a sad Kaori. Zoe can't throw me out a window anymore…yeah everything will be fucked up once I leave." Psymon sighed.

"Yo Psymon, who said your leaving us? It wouldn't be SSX without you, sketchy. Besides, we know you won't be leaving us. They can't lock you up without the proof that you're innocent." Mac defended

"Thanks for the support; I never had it before…it's nice." Psymon sighed.

"Cheer up man, your dragging me down." Mac smiled.

"Yeah, I'll take you down, more than six feet under." Psymon joked.

"Thank god you're joking. If you want to take me down race me in Happiness tomorrow and then you can spend the rest of the day being all depressed with your girlfriend." Mac laughed.

"Isn't your girlfriend still sad through?" Psymon asked.

"She finished crying herself to sleep ages ago. I still hear Elise through the walls; I can also hear you bonking her every other night as well."  
Mac laughed.

"Oh shut your trap. Just cos you're too young to know." Psymon joked

"Ha-ha, very funny, well as it happens I made out with Kaori in the hospital, how's that for romantic?" Mac bragged.

"Ooh big deal, I made out with Elise behind the gondola station." Psymon bragged.

"Wouldn't have that been really cold?" Mac asked.

"We were standing up moron." Psymon smiled.

"Yeah, I really didn't need to know that man. Okay well, I should get back to Kaori, she's probably still in the shower. Good luck on the trial." Mac called as he walked away.

Psymon was left with his thoughts; he really hoped that Mac's good luck would do some good.

He sighed and stepped back into the room and found Elise sitting up in bed with the blankets covering her body but her hair had been played with cos it was straighter than what it was when he first looked at her.

"Hey, morning, have a good sleep?" Psymon asked.

She nodded her head.

"Who were you talking to?" she asked.

"Mac. He just thanked me for saving Kaori's life." Psymon told her.

"How did that feel?" she smiled.

"Weird…it was kind of nice." Psymon closed his eyes and secretly savoured the feeling.

"Well it felt good pulling him off her in the first place."

"You enjoyed it didn't you?" Elise smiled.

"Maybe." Psymon teased as he climbed on her and sat on her.

"Hey get off me fat ass." Elise joked.

"How rude, I'm on a diet." Psymon joked.

Elise just laughed and didn't struggle, she just laid back down and closed her eyes.

"Hey, don't go back to sleep!" Psymon pouted.

"I'm not, I'm just resting my eyes." She said without opening them.

"Oh yeah sure. Well this will make you open them." Psymon teased and Elise instantly opened them and was surprised when he started tickling her.

Elise started to protest and she started tickling him back.

"Hey! No fair! I'm ticklish!" Psymon protested.

Elise saw his bare feet and she felt devious and she barely touched his feet and Psymon yelped a little bit and then pinned her hands.

"I am extremely ticklish there. Don't touch the feet." He smiled.

Elise stuck her tongue out, and then Psymon continued tickling her, but almost 3 seconds after it started, the two were locked in a passionate embrace and kissing each other, letting their emotions go after such long period of time.

"I love you Psymon." Elise whispered in is ear and he kissed her on the check and hugged her and in her ear he faintly whispered.

"I love you more."

Later that day, Psymon was in the kitchen area and he was the only one there, everyone else was either in another room or off snowboarding.

He sat there but he was soon interrupted by Kaori who was standing in the doorframe, unsure whether to approach him or not.

"Kaori, you have been closer to me than this. It is okay I'm not going to bite." Psymon sighed and Kaori walked forward.

"Your going to court aren't you?" she asked and Psymon knew where this was going.

"Will you be there and tell them the truth?" Psymon asked her.

"As much as I want to help you Psymon, I don't think I'd be able to speak my horrible memories to everyone. I'm sorry." Kaori said slowly.

"It's okay, I know what it must have been like, well not that I'm saying I've ever been raped before but you know what I mean, I'm not blaming you." Psymon found it really hard to talk without making her recall the incident.

Well it was pretty much impossible considering that they were on that subject anyways.

"Sorry," Psymon sunk his head into his arms.

"Don't say sorry, I'm the one who should be more stronger, I feel as if I'm letting you down and it's a pretty poor way to thank you for saving my life." Kaori sighed.

"It wasn't much besides it felt really good to threaten him. I'm sorry you had to see him die, that wasn't really fair to you but hey he would have hurt you more I had just let him go." Psymon lifted his head up.

"I know, I'm glad you did what you did. Thank you again, for understanding, but who knows maybe I'll have enough courage when the time comes." Kaori said as she stood up and walked outside.

Psymon still sat there; he really did hope that she would have enough courage, hearing Elise's testimony wasn't enough. They needed hers to…


	5. Pray for the fallen Angel

Walking to the court room was harder for Psymon than for anyone. He had hoped with all his heart that it would turn in his favour, but now he was starting to doubt it, what if they decided he was unfit to be with other people?

Still he put on a brave face and walked into the doors, where he was seated at the front of the room.

The judge then came out with her white wig and the hammer thing.

Psymon then got a bad feeling in his gut.

But still he seemed to have a bit of de-ja-vu and he suddenly remembered being here but for the crash and seeing the mothers face when he was sentenced to 10 years in that place…he despised it so much.

"Here today to announce the case of Psymon Stark against the defendant Hayden Davis presently dead, His lawyer will be acting on his behalf." One of the big men boomed and Psymon winced at his name, that stupid bastard, he deserved to die, although he could hardly believe that they would find his defence trustworthy. They hadn't known he raped women just for pleasure.

The lawyer and Psymon's lawyer were at each other's throats half the time and Psymon just tried to be invisible.

The dury were constantly nodding their heads like grain fed chickens and Psymon was then called to the stand.

"Mr.Stark do you or do you not know Hayden in the presence of your youth?" The attorney asked.

"That statement implies I'm old." Psymon sat back into the chair.

"Mr. Stark, You are 28 years old and are still in your prime days. Do you or do you not know Hayden Davis when you were in your youth?" he asked again.

"Yes."

"Next question was there any reason for committing this crime?" the attorney asked with a smug grin.

"He…sexually abused my lover." Psymon yelled out and the whole courtroom gasped and then fell absolutely silent.

"Yes! He raped her! He raped Kaori! He rapes women!" Psymon couldn't help but let his anger go on yelling out, he had to let them know he was a cold blooded rapist who didn't deserve to live!

"Mr. Stark do you have any proof of this statement?" the lawyer asked not really alarmed of the truth.

"Yes!" Psymon called out.

"Who can tell us?" he asked.

"My partner."

"Calling Elise Riggs to the stand" The judge called out

Psymon guiltily stood up and passed Elise who had looked like she had been crying and she sat up where Psymon had been.

"Elise Riggs, have you any proof of this statement made by Mr. Stark?" Hayden's lawyer asked.

"He raped me and I still have the mark for it, although I can hardly say I'm proud of it." Elise sighed.

The lawyer and everyone waited for the response from her and she stood up and showed her hip to everyone.

Psymon had noticed that bad bruise; it had never gone down ever since Hayden had smashed her against the baseball stands and then viciously raped her.

"This bruise is from Hayden; he whacked me against the stands in our high school and then stole my innocence from me." Elise whispered.

Psymon could see she was nearly in tears and he hated it so much, as much as the sound of a woman in tears made him cringe, Elise's tears were as painful as being strangled slowly.

"Was there any witnesses?"

Elise nodded.

"Hayden, his buddies and Psymon." She whispered.

"Is this true Mr. Stark? You saw the attack?"

"Of course I did. It was painful and incredibly painful to watch. I never want to see it again and I still have marks from where they bashed me up all those years ago!" Psymon raged.

Elise smiled.

Even though she could see it his rage as plain as day in a way he made her feel better about the whole situation, she knew he supported her back then and now, and even Psymon was surprised that Elise hadn't cried and made him feel twice as bad.

Of course he was told to calm down and that the dury needed more testimony, Psymon then wondered if Kaori had shown up. He looked around and found Viggo, Zoe, Mac and Moby but no Kaori.

He frowned, it wasn't her fault but it was best for all their skins if she'd talk and pour it all out.

She was the last victim by him and god knows how many more of them he took but he was sure she was the last.

"Do we have anymore testimony for the accused or defendant? Will the dury make up their minds?" the attorney raved.

"Wait." A woman's voice said as the timid Japanese girl stood up and walked up to the front.

Psymon was relieved and confused, had she been there without him seeing her? If so she wasn't sitting next to Mac.

"I want to speak." Kaori said as she sat up on the chair and passed Elise.

"How are you in anyway involved in this crime?" the lawyer asked.

"I was a victim by Hayden, in was sexually abused in a place called Golden Lodge in the middle of the Canadian woods." Kaori told them and Psymon was impressed by her bravery.

"Miss Nishidake, are you aware that the 'Golden lodge' is not registered as a mountain lodge?" Psymon's lawyer asked.

"How could it be? It was ion the woods not the mountain." Kaori smiled.

Psymon saw the humour in the joke if it was joke he really couldn't be sure if she was or not.

"Even so, it is not registered as an actual lodge. In fact, we would say it was just a house in the middle of the woods, where anyone could end up and then he could comfort them and then take advantage-" the lawyer started.

"Objection!" Hayden's lawyer interrupted.

The judge banged her hammer and Psymon's lawyer continued.

"-of the poor women that need comfort and then leave them stranded out in the woods so he could keep abusing them?"

"Impossible! My client is not that sick." Hayden's lawyer defended.

Psymon swore under his breath, he hated how he was defending him.

"Anything else you want to add?" The judge asked.

"Yes your honour, I would like to point out one last thing. He had an acquaintance; I recall her name as Katherine Davis-"

"Are you suggesting he sexually abused her to?" Hayden's lawyer asked obviously pissed off.

"No, I believe she was his partner yet somehow managed to change her last name to his for pact purposes without marriage." He started.

"What does she have to do with anything?" Hayden's lawyer asked.

"Kaori Nishidake, was she there when you were sexually abused?" He asked Kaori.

"Well, she was in the house at the time but I knew she could hear me crying out for help but she didn't come in for some reason." Kaori said.

"Precisely, want to know why she didn't come to help?"

Kaori nodded.

"Because, she knew what he would have done to her if she had told him to stop! We have her in custody at the moment and we examined to find so many bruises in the groin area, your honour we are dealing with a cold rapist who has taken more than 50 women under his comfort and then raped them to his will and some of them he keeps with him at all times. Namely Katherine but still some managed to get away. We have never confirmed for him killing anyone at all but he is a rapist. My client simply put an end to the raging torment and saved all the women who have ever been scared of Hayden Davis" the attorney said.

The dury were silently observing the scene and then they all concluded their decisions in their head.

The judge had nothing else to say and turned to the dury.

"Have you anything more to say?" she asked

"No your honour, my client is innocent." The lawyer sat down beside Psymon.

"May the dury decide now?"

The dury all stumbled away and went away to decide Psymon's fate.

Elise and Kaori came up to him and Kaori thanked him and he thanked her back. Elise kissed him and hoped it wasn't going to be the last kiss.

Around an hour later, the dury came back all with smiles on their faces and Psymon couldn't tell if it was for his freedom or for Hayden's vengeance.

"Has the dury reached a verdict?" The judge asked.

One of the members of the dury stood up and Psymon knew this was it.

"The dury find the defendant…" he started.

Elise, Kaori and everyone else held their breaths, if he said guilty it was bye bye for Psymon but if not Elise would be the happiest woman in the world.

"….not guilty." He finished and Psymon released his breath.

Elise ran up and hugged him; Psymon couldn't believe how close he was from being sentenced.

"However, there is a price to pay for his death.

Mr. Stark will be charged with Man-slaughter and will be sentenced to 2 weeks of community service." He added.

Even though it was a small price Psymon was still grateful for it, it was only a measly two weeks and it was not spent getting shocked.

Why did that place even exist anyway?

He smiled and kissed Elise on the cheek and she hugged him tighter.

"I'm so glad that you're not in jail." She said to him.

"I'm glad I had a nice dury." Psymon whispered.

Only two weeks wouldn't be so bad and then he was with Elise and enjoying life back on the slopes…now it was just a chance to get a sponsor…

He left with the woman of his life under his arm and the genuine smile that he almost never used but now he had a reason to be grateful.

_**Now it is the official ending to the trilogy, I though that other ending wasn't as finished but now you know Psymon was lucky. The community service was just trash collecting and digging up snow for a race etc. **_

_**Well, review! I love it when you do!**_


End file.
